


繁星

by Hey_Lyla



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Lyla/pseuds/Hey_Lyla
Summary: ”当年我曾轻率地说，他若死了，我就活不下去。可是他死了，我却照样活了下来。但是每当我回忆起此后所经历的一切时，我总是问自己：我这一生究竟有过什么东西吗？我回答自己：有过的，只有过一件东西，就是那个寒秋的夜晚。世上到底有过他这么个人吗？有过的。这就是我一生所拥有的全部东西，而余者不过是一场多余的梦。”——伊凡·亚历克塞维奇·蒲宁  《寒秋》戴骢   译
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	繁星

**Author's Note:**

> 严肃警告  
> ！ 直接性描写！  
> ！可能对情节走向不认同！  
> ！OOC是我的！

“你明天就走了吗？”  


他顿了顿，不知道漩涡鸣人怎么知道的这件事。  


“卡卡西告诉我的。”对方没等他回答就独自接上话头，“你 

大概多久能回来一次？”  


宇智波佐助抬头看向对方，他本以为漩涡又会问你为什么离开，或是直接阻止自己，不过这次没有发生这样的事。  


“说不清楚。”他又回过头不去看对方皱起的眉眼，“村子已经重建的差不多了。所以我明天就能走。”  


“计划很久了吗？”  


“嗯。”

半晌没人说话，宇智波继续查看桌上的地图，上面标记着他明天准备启程去的地方，一边的漩涡开始查看村子的重建进度。  
直到听见衣物的扑簌声，独臂男人才抬起头。对方已经穿上洗干净的橙色外套，背对着他收拾忍具包，发出金属碰撞的声音。  


“我去卡卡西那里报到了。”他绑上护额，换上鞋，打开大门，“今晚我早点回来，我们喝一杯。”  


“嗯。” 

漩涡应该是没有听到宇智波的回答的，毕竟那声嗯实在是太轻了。不过这也不是事，他径自关上大门，离开了屋子。 

屋内安静坐着的人盯着关上的门几秒，才重新低下头继续看卷轴，却发现自己已经看不进去了。他没有责怪自己，只是微不可闻地叹了口气，合上卷轴，用牙齿和仅剩的断臂一起给它们系上带子，又把桌子、床铺都收拾了一下，这才换上常服出门。他要去买点酒，家里只有拉面和番茄。 

宇智波佐助在四战结束后的地位是尴尬的。他罪不可赦却是结束大战的关键一员，又有大英雄漩涡鸣人给他做担保，这样一来才得到今天的住处。  
他本人对于村子还有高层倒是没什么看法，木叶对于他而言和其他任何地方并无太大区别，倒是漩涡一脸愧疚地对他说，“佐助，你可能暂时只能住忍者公寓了”的时候，罕见地露出了不悦的表情，这把漩涡吓了一跳，黑发的人只是回答说没有必要对此抱歉。他又补充到，一个人住正好，家宅太大了，我一个人不方便。对方的表情终于软了下来。而在入住的当天晚上，这个几十平米的、一房一客的地方就迎来了一位不速之客。看到漩涡的宇智波没太大惊讶，只是问问你买菜了没？我不想出去买菜。穿着运动服的金发男孩哈哈地说自己买了很多番茄。  


漩涡就这么自然而然地住进了这个小小的公寓里。那天晚上他们吃的是番茄挂面，漩涡难得没有抱怨怎么没有肉，只是默默给自己的碗里多打了两个蛋。两个人坐在棕色的桌子边，头顶是暖黄色的灯泡，窗外是吱吱的、不停的蝉鸣。漩涡刚接上义肢，用起来还不是很熟练，只能懊恼地一遍又一遍夹起面条。他抬头向对面的人抱怨这义肢和没接上没区别，却看到那人也好不了多少——宇智波的侧边的头发有点长，总是在低头的时候落尽汤碗里。他只能一次又一次把筷子搭在碗上，用单只手把头发别向耳后。  


“啧。”他发出有点暴躁的声音。  


“你等一下。”漩涡站起身，凳子发出的声音在客厅里有点响，他走向门口的衣架那里，从忍具包里头挑出一截细绳，剪下一段，又走到宇智波身后，把对方的头发用绳子绑了起来。  


“忍耐一下吧，家里没有皮绳，只能用这个暂时替代一下了。”  


漩涡坐回自己的位置，他有点儿得意地翘起凳子，满意地看到对方露出干净漂亮的面颊。  


“你怎么不把我的头发直接剪掉？”头发被扎起来后方便许多，漩涡甚至能从对方那不同寻常的、微微上扬的口气中感觉到了那么点‘我挺开心’的意思。  


“我剪的不如理发店的好看嘛！”漩涡眯起眼睛，他对自己的回答感到满意，无意识地抖了抖六根胡须。  


闯入别人家中的漩涡也毫不在意地攻占了那唯一的一张床，叫人意外的是，两个大男孩在一张狭窄的单人床上居然睡的很香。第二天的早饭依然是番茄挂面加两个鸡蛋。屋主在刷牙的时候就听到对方一边切番茄一边嚷嚷今天早点下班要和佐助去购物。那天漩涡没有如言早点下班，毕竟村子刚开始重建，他的工作实在很忙。但他们还是出去采购了两个多小时，还在一乐关门前吃到了心心念念的叉烧拉面。漩涡嘴里一边塞得满满当当，一边努力对旁边的人说明天吃红豆圆子汤。宇智波嗯了一声，夹起一片番茄进嘴。  
两个人就这样岁月静好地过了快一个夏天。  
这确实是宇智波佐助这么多年来再一次感觉到有家的滋味，对于他而言，有一个人在开门时大喊“我回来了”是一种熟悉又陌生的感觉。他出生在一个和谐安康的四口之家，即使和自己的父亲之间感情不那么亲密，可做为幺子所得到的疼爱却一点也不少。但这一切在那个猩红的夜晚就如梦醒一般得消失不见，自己荒唐的人生也就此开始。虽然和漩涡在一起生活比不上小时候的一家四口，但仅仅知道还有另一个人和自己在一起共度光阴，他就觉得这里不只是个睡觉的地方，而是成为了自己的归处。 

但如今这从一开始就计划好的分别也终于要来临了。 

宇智波大概是临近中午到家的。他买了许多东西：蔬菜、肉、豆制品、各种各样的调味酱还有五瓶清酒，准备今晚吃火锅。一只手切菜实在是很麻烦，于是他只能影分身出一个自己，一个人用手按着菜，另一个则负责切。期间饿的时候随意做了个西红柿蛋汤挂面，又在洗碗时把晚上要用的锅和新买的酒杯洗洗，把灶台清理干净后才着手准备自己的事。 

打开衣柜，一半复制一样的橙色运动服和一半蓝白为主色调的自己的衣服。他把自己的衣物、斗篷还有鞋子一骨碌封印进卷轴，又蹲下身，拉开右边那个属于自己的抽屉，里面是一些照片。有自己的父母、哥哥还有第七班。大约就三四张，三张都是家人，而那张唯一的，有其他人的照片里，漩涡和自己都是装模作样地讨厌对方。宇智波就蹲在哪里，他很久没好好看看这些东西了——这些为数不多还能证明他是有血有肉的东西。他看到记忆中温柔的母亲和严厉的父亲，会弹他额头的哥哥，看上去很不靠谱的老师和尚未像如今那样坚强的女孩。视线扫到过去的自己，他简直不敢相信自己曾经那样青涩——像一个透明的塑料袋，外人一眼就能看穿里头是什么样子。那时候的黑发小孩并不强，却不叫人讨厌。他又看到照片的最右边，那个满脸不悦、抱着手臂，不肯看向镜头的倔强男孩儿，金灿灿的头发在阳光下格外闪亮。宇智波不由自主想到如今的漩涡，他觉得感慨，当初那个喜欢挑剔自己的小子居然真的就追了自己这么多年——为他感到委屈，为他低声下气。 

“哎——” 

盯着照片的人站起来叹口气，长时间的跪姿让腿有些酸痛。他走到床边坐下去，静静地打量这安静，温馨，甚至说得上是温柔的分配住所。  
床头的架子上放着很多的小东西，多数都是漩涡的，比如四代目火影的官方照片啦，挺着肚子的红头发的漩涡啦——在看到这两张照片时，他笃定地告诉对方：你虽然长得像你爸，但是神态简直和你妈一摸一样。  
除此之外还有和我爱罗在沙漠里的合影，同其他木叶忍着一起聚餐时的照片，当然也包括自己也有的那张第七班合照。虽然小小的床头架已经被塞满了许多照片，但也不是没有他自己的东西，那个被划一下的护额就在哪里。于是他把那个放在这些照片旁的，唯一的属于自己的东西也封进了卷轴。零散的卷轴放在床上，他把它们一个一个塞进布包里。而当视线盯到天蓝的床单时，他又愣住了，  
这是他们一起买的，连带床边橙色的窗帘。

最开始的床单和窗帘都是白色。漩涡睡了三天就觉得不对劲，终于，他在第四天的深夜里突然坐起来嚷着不行不行，被吵醒的正牌房主努力忍住自己的怒火问他怎么回事，睁眼就看到一双蓝眼睛在深夜里闪闪发亮，  
“佐助啊！我们明天去买床单窗帘吧嘚吧哟！这都是白的搞的和医院一样！太不吉利了嘚吧哟！”  
宇智波直直地倒在床上没有做任任何回应，只是说白痴吊车尾快睡觉，而对方也很开心的睡下了，因为他知道被吵醒的人同意了他大半夜无理取闹的要求。  
而第二天他们又为了配色问题吵起来。宇智波想要蓝色系，而漩涡则以：蓝色太冷了，睡觉就要温暖点而选择了橙色系。黑发的那一个冷静反驳蓝色系很温柔，才让对方败下一城，决定蓝色床套橙色窗帘。 

回忆让整理行李的人突然开始烦躁——他不想离开这里了，不想离开漩涡鸣人。如果可以，他想一直一直住下去，知道更多关于对方的一切。在自己离开的日子里，对方做了许多不得了的大事，他当然有道听途说，但更想听金发男孩亲自向他说这一切，带着骄傲又有点儿炫耀，就连愚笨都是可爱的神态。他还想知道更多关于漩涡家里的事，虽然见过波风水门，还得到了赞扬，但更好奇那位拥有巨大勇气的漩涡玖辛奈。自己的母亲曾说她们相交甚好，还来探望过襁褓中的自己——那回她带着旋涡一起。宇智波非常感谢那个拼尽一切保护自己儿子的红发女人。 

宇智波察觉自己情绪出格了，他加快了整理的速度，在清理完一切后就进浴室冲了一把澡，带着香橙味开始睡觉。 

哦，香橙味的洗浴液也是漩涡选的，自己选的是薄荷味肥皂。

已经七点了，漩涡在半小时前就可以下班，但这是他第一次没有急急忙忙离开自己的位置。 

“鸣人，你还不回去吗？”奈良鹿丸打开自己的便当，他今天大概要奋斗到九点。  


“佐助明天就走了。”漩涡盯着面前的干净的办公桌。  


奈良停下正在解开便当布的手，摊坐回椅子里，不一会儿又站起来，摸出一支烟。 “陪我抽支烟吧。”  


漩涡起身同他一起走到阳台上，他听见打火机的声音，没几秒风就把烟味吹来。  


“怎么回事？”奈良口齿不清地问。  


“他要走了，就明天。”漩涡的声音染上一丝焦躁。  


“你不想他走？”对方转头问。  


“当然！”他拔高了声音，“我怎么可能想他走？”  


奈良没说话，他喷了几口烟，看着夜晚的木叶，这里不久后就会变成以前的样子。  
“鸣人，我的意思是，”他开口了，“你为什么不让他走？他已经不是那个只想着复仇的人了，也在四战中尽了自己的力。”  


奈良在烟雾中眯起眼睛：“我也知道一些他家族的内幕，所以我做为奈良鹿丸，对他接下来的决定都是祝福的态度。佐助那家伙不是个坏人。而你，鸣人，你作为他最好的朋友，更加应该支持他才对。”  


他扭头看向自己的朋友，反问道：“所以你为什么不想他走呢？鸣人， **我是真的不明白你是怎么想的，你为什么不想他走呢？** ”  


漩涡没有说话，他口干舌燥：“我不知道。”  


“我是说，我这段时间一直是和他住在一起的。”他顿了顿，“我们很开心。我以为他不会在有离开的想法了。他还能因为什么离开呢？ **他什么都没有了，他应该留在我身边才对，因为他只有我了。** ”  


漩涡突然感到怪异，他瞪大眼睛看向奈良。  


“宇智波佐助什么都没有了，因为只有你一个漩涡鸣人，所以他应该留在你身边。”奈良认真地看着面色不对的朋友，“你不觉得你有些自私，甚至是想当然吗？这根本不是正当理由，鸣人，这根本不是你不想佐助离开的原因。如果你这么想，我会怀疑这是不是你，你能理解我爱罗，能说服宇智波带土，你本是最应该支持、理解宇智波佐助的人。”  


“ **但我就是不想他离开！** 我知道我自己的感觉，我就是不想他离开！”漩涡失控地嚷着，面色慌乱地不敢看奈良。  
对面的人没有理睬他的恼羞成怒，只是继续眯眼抽烟。  


“鸣人，”他弹弹烟灰，“你是喜欢佐助吗？”他等待了几秒补充道：“我对手鞠的那种。”  


“什么？”漩涡惊恐地看向对方。  


“我说，”奈良把面前的烟都吹干净，“你喜欢佐助吗？你是不是喜欢他？恋人的那种。” 

漩涡的耳边轰得一声响，他看着好友面色如常地问出这样的问题，却不知道应该否认还是肯定，只觉得脚下生出了什么东西把他牢牢捆住，冷汗突然从背后渗出来，他甚至感到一阵眩晕，自己似乎下一秒就要倒下了。  


**_我喜欢佐助吗？_**  
他急促呼吸着，内心轻轻地问自己。  
**_不，_** 强有力的声音出现了， ** _我不喜欢佐助。_**  
**_我爱他。_**  


一瞬间电闪雷鸣，他听见了吱吱的蝉声，感受到了夏天黏腻的空气，身边的尼古丁的味道浓烈得像战场上的硝烟，他又抬头，看到繁星满空，一闪一闪像是盯着自己。他睁大眼睛观察这样的世界，它们与之前并无不同，但漩涡只觉得天翻地覆。 

**“我爱他。”** 他坚决地说出这本不该说出口的话，像是一颗坚硬的石头等待将自己砸碎的一击。  
奈良沉默了。他不是没想到，只是不敢面对。不是因为自己的好朋友是个同性恋——他从不在意这点，同性恋就不会被生活折磨吗？可是当两个人中一个是漩涡鸣人，而另一个是宇智波佐助，那么这个情况最麻烦。  


他多么希望两个人能在一起。 但这几乎不可能。 

“那么你有理由不想他离开了。”他一口气把烟抽的尽光，“如果你爱他，那么你就有理由留下他。”  
他认真地看向自己的朋友： **“因为你爱他，所以你有理由留下他。”**  


因为爱是逻辑的退让，是感性的聚合。爱生之于理由，但却最不讲道理。  


之后他就不再说话，安静等待着，直到自己的朋友转过脸， 

“谢谢。”

奈良摆摆手就回屋，而漩涡直接从阳台上跳下去，奔向那个地方。 

“我回来了！”漩涡打开门，屋里只留着一盏小灯。他换下鞋，走进客厅，看到桌上是满满的食材还有一个锅。  


“嗯”宇智波不咸不淡地回应，“把手洗一下，准备吃了。”  


漩涡去水槽边洗手，另一个人则打开电磁炉的开关，把桌上的碗筷都摆放好，再吹了一个小火球加热清酒。  


“夏天也要加热吗？”  


对方愣了愣：“你不想吗？”  


“没什么，”漩涡摇摇头，“夏天发发汗也挺好。”  


他们坐下来，开始涮肉，喝酒。金发的人好像很饿了，面颊被食物塞得像一颗球。  


“你慢点吃。”另一个人给他倒满酒，皱着眉头。  


“对不起嘛佐助，可我真的好饿啊！”  


“吃东西不要说话！”  


宇智波似乎不是很饿，他一直都在喝酒，偶尔吃点蔬菜，或者烫烫西红柿、豆腐之类的。  


“佐助啊，回来的路上我发现今天星星挺多的。”漩涡下了第二盘肉，“吃完了我们去散散步啊！”  


喝酒的人愣了愣，不是他多想，平日里漩涡根本不是去消食的人。木叶哪天晚没有星星？偏偏今天要出去散步，自己明天就要离开，这家伙又要干嘛？  


他看向对方，除了比平时还要能吃，根本就没什么不一样的地方，于是他答应了。  


“好。” 

“你去冲一把，换件短袖再出门。” 宇智波似乎是喝得有点多，脸红彤彤的，“刚才吃那么快干嘛，一身汗。”  
漩涡嗯了一句，回房间打开衣橱拿衣服，却发现里面已经空了一半。  
他沉默地拿出一件短袖，进浴室洗澡。 

“去哪里？”  


漩涡穿着件短袖短裤和拖鞋，外面套着运动服。对方身着平时他常穿的白色拉链短袖和配套的裤子。  


“去河边吧。”  


宇智波跟上对方的脚步，默默地走着。黑夜中的木叶安静祥和，街上没有什么人，只有亮着的路灯还有些萤火虫。  


他们走到湖边坐下，望向几乎看不见的湖面。  


“那时候你多大？”漩涡随手捡起一颗小石子丢进湖，发出“嘭”的闷声。  


“大概五岁吧。”宇智波盘起腿，一下一下揪着地上的小草，偶尔会蹦出一只蛐蛐儿。  


空气安静下来，只有悉悉娑娑的小声音。  


漩涡把手边可以丢的小石子都丢了一遍，然后躺下开始看星星。  


“佐助啊，”  


“嗯？”  


“这段时间开心吗？”  


“嗯。”  


“那你可以不走吗？”  


玩草的人转过头，漩涡直愣愣盯着天空不知道在想什么。  


“不行。”  


那人没动， “为什么？”  


“我不属于这里。”  


漩涡猛地坐起来，在月光下灼灼地看向对方：“但我可以让你属于这里，等我当上——”  


“不可能的鸣人。”宇智波抢断了他的话头，“你属于木叶，不管什么时候，什么情况，你都属于木叶，你永远无法让木叶留住我。”  


他说完后就起身准备回去，却被一只手拉住裤脚。  


“佐助啊。”漩涡仰头看着，只觉得对方像要到月亮上去，和星星一起挂在天边。除开这个晚上，明天这个他追了好多年的人又要离开，而这次他甚至根本没有理由再去追。他只能退而求其次，  


“你再陪我坐一会吧。”  


宇智波坐下来，单手撑着脸，不看向对方。

“那你愿意为我留下来吗？”漩涡突然开口了，声音里带着微微的颤抖，他觉得心脏都要从嘴里跳出来，“佐助能为我留下来吗？”  


“什么？”宇智波心里惊涛骇浪，他压下声音里的激动转头看对方，却发现漩涡的脸红得惊人，“鸣人，你是不是喝多了？”  


“你愿意为我留下来吗？”漩涡只是执着地问，他有点着急，因为实在太想知道答案了，他想从对方的口中听到，是的，我愿意为你留下来！可那人却认真地反问，  


“那你愿意跟我走吗？”  


宇智波睁着黝黑的眼睛，都没有抽出那只被紧紧握住的手，“鸣人，你愿意和我走吗？”  


漩涡愣住了。  


“你看，”面对对方的呆滞，他笑了笑，“你也不愿意和我走，那我为什么要留下来？”  


“我愿意和你走！”漩涡反应过来，他大喊，“我愿意和你走！我马上回去收拾东西！我明天也和你一起走！”  


他是认真的，管他的木叶还是什么，他现在只想和面前的人呆在一起。但对方听到这个回答后却摇摇头，  


“你和我走就是在胡闹。”  


“什么？”漩涡瞪大眼睛。  


“我说你要是明早和我走，就是在胡闹。”  


“为什么！”他有点生气。  


“因为木叶需要你，重建，保卫，你会是今后的第七代——”  


“但我只需要你！”漩涡大声打断对方，“我只需要你！我不需要当火影还是成为英雄，我现在只需要你！”  


“木叶需要你。”宇智波难得耐心又温柔地又说了一遍，“听着鸣人，是木叶需要你，因为你属于木叶，你是这里的骄傲。”  


**“鸣人，你已经是英雄了。”**  


他平静劝说，可在这个夜晚，谁也不知道这个男孩儿是多么努力地忍住自己的难过，竭尽全力拒绝对方。自己所倾之人是个英雄！多么叫人让人羡慕啊！但不知为何，这样的剧本到了他们这里，却成为拆开两个人的理由。年轻的男孩儿非常非常想抓住那只滚烫的手——用仅剩的胳膊和余生，立刻离开这个充满痛苦，叫他生命蒙羞的地方。但不能，尽管他是那样想，想得比天上的月亮还纯粹又明亮，可却无法做到，只能痛苦又装作温柔地说出一条条推开对方的理由，而这样的忍耐让他在今晚的月光和星空下，从一个男孩儿彻底脱变为了一个能够忍受一切的男人。  


“可是佐助，我只是想你留下来”金发的男孩盯着面前温柔到让他觉得陌生的人，又觉得对方的眼里有他不想看到的难过，“我想每天能看到你，想每天和你吃早饭、午饭、还有晚饭。想和你一起去购物，一起像今天这样饭后散步，佐助你喜欢饭后散步吗？我们在一起后我每天都可以和你饭后散步......”  
他越说越快，嘴巴像失控一样不断吐露内心的想法，漩涡有点害怕，他感觉内心被切开一道大口，里面隐藏的，连他自己都没有发现的东西一股脑全都顺着那个大口往外涌。  
**“佐助，”** 他好像要哭了， **“我喜欢你。”**  


男孩儿抽噎着表白，他想好好说话，却做不到。终年埋雪的，在这一刻被察觉的情绪变成眼泪和呼出的气息，争先恐后地从眼眶里流出来，喉咙里涌出来，所以他只能一遍又一遍重复着，“佐助我喜欢你，佐助我真的好喜欢你，你是不是不知道我多喜欢你？我真的很喜欢你，”  


**“我只是很喜欢你，”** 他几乎是哀求，“佐助，我只是很喜欢你！你能不能——”  
他想说你能不能留下来？你能不能让我和你走？但是什么也没来得及说，他就被对方打断了。 

**“我爱你。”** 宇智波抽出自己的残留的、唯一的手，他抚上哭泣的面颊想擦去不断流下的泪水，但对方哭得比他擦得更快。这是他唯一一次抱怨自己为什么没有两只手， **“我爱你。”** 他又说了一遍，像是要证明自己的可信度，他倾身向前，亲吻对方发烫的嘴唇。  


“我也——！”  


**“不要说，鸣人！”** 他阻止了对方要呐喊出的字眼， **“我知道的，我都知道。”**  
“不然你这白痴吊车尾怎么会追我那么久？”他笑着看向对方，轻擦那张哭花的脸。  
“不要哭了，我只有一只手，来不及擦。”  


漩涡抓住在他脸上摸索的手，放在自己的嘴边亲吻，  


“对不起佐助......”  


**_我不能跟你走。_**  


漩涡想说这句话，但是他无论如何也说不出口。这原因荒唐又残忍，却在他们之间真的起了最大的作用。他只能一把抱住对面的人，在心上人的颈边流泪，在玉白的耳廓旁嘀咕道歉。他哭得喘不过气，感觉后背上有一只手正不厌其烦上下抚摸，对方长长的头发也软软地落在自己的肩膀上，冰凉冰凉的。  


**“下一次吧。”** 他开口， **“鸣人，下一次吧。”**

漩涡只是更加搂紧他，把脑袋埋在消瘦的怀里大哭。  


下一次，下一次，下一次是什么时候？下一次你还是不是宇智波佐助？我还是不是漩涡鸣人？他没有办法，他知道自己失败了，他没有留下宇智波佐助，也不能离开木叶。哭泣的男人——是的，在接受这一切的那一刻，他也成为一个男人了，他明白对方的意思，自己会成为木叶的保卫者、七代目，会是村子里的英雄。或许有一天漩涡鸣人会和一个好女人在一起——谁知道呢，反正那个人不会是宇智波佐助了。还会拥有一双儿女，在人到中年的时候的担心后孩子早恋，进入更年期和妻子吵架，毕竟他的耐心都给了世界上最后一个宇智波，然后衰老，死亡，最后变成纸头上的几个字。这就是漩涡鸣人，宇智波佐助只会从他的生命中慢慢退场。 

他们走在没有一个人的街道上。在明朗的星空下，月光照明了回家的路。两个人谁也没有说话再谈及和刚才有关的事，似乎一切不曾发生——除开两只紧紧扣着对方的手。他们看到很么就说什么。  


“佐助，原来关门的一乐是这样的！”  


“你现在才知道吗？白痴吊车尾。”  


“哈哈！谁会在吃不到拉面的时候来啊！”  


漩涡用义肢抓抓头发：“佐助，如果你以后回来，我请你吃拉面！”  


“好啊，我要加倍番茄。”  


“佐助，你记得这里吗？那时时候我们和樱一起想看卡卡西老师的面罩，不过到现在都没看到啊得吧哟！”  


“啊，就是啊，真是让人惦记！鸣人，你这家伙要是看到了一定要写信告诉我，不，最好画下来！”  


“那是当然的啦，我会第一时间告诉你的嘚吧哟！” 

漩涡希望这条路永远走不完，这样他就能牵着对方的手直到生命尽头。但怎么可能呢？对于人类而言，没有一条路是走不完的。并不是因为时间到底存不存在，而是因为人类的生命太短暂了。漩涡停在门口，他无理取闹地一动不动，有没有什么方法可以让时间在这一刻停止呢？他努力生活这么久，忍受了那么多不该忍受的东西，拯救了那么多无辜却与他无关的生命，能不能满足一次他小小的愿望呢？可奇迹没有发生，他听到清亮的声音对他说，开门吧鸣人。  
漩涡在黑暗中转头，廊道里没有灯，一片漆黑。他突然一把抱住对方，亲吻上去。事实上，亲吻的使用得并不恰当，他是用嘴撞上了宇智波的嘴角——在黑暗中他没法看清对方的脸，只能凭感觉寻找嘴唇的位置。可对方下一秒就热烈回应了他。独臂搂住了那个人的脖子，他主动去寻找面前人的嘴唇，在感受到那道缝时，就伸出自己的舌头。他们用嘴唇将彼此粘在一起，像是搁浅的鱼那样亲吻，仿佛下一秒对方就要消失。  


宇智波被亲吻得喘不过气，他的手也逐渐松了力道。可漩涡依然不依不饶，他牢牢地把对方困在自己的双臂和房门之间。  
“开门，进去。” 黑暗中，短短的几个字让两人升温。漩涡放下一只手掏钥匙，却无法把它插进门锁里——黑暗中什么也看不到。于是他烦躁地吮了一下对方湿润的嘴唇：“明天修门。”  


下一秒，门就被直接撞开。两个人磕磕绊绊地进去，门又被用力的砸上。他们像是一颗巨大的茧，一步一顿直到跌落在天蓝的床单上。漩涡坐在那人身上，粗暴地扯开已经滑落到肩上的和服，又突然停下来，用左手抚摸在月光照耀下起伏的胸膛。那里苍白无物，只有一颗澎湃的心脏有力地跳动着，它藏在皮肉、骨头之下，忠诚地跳动，直到最后一丝精神离开这幅坚强的身躯。漩涡俯下身，他虔诚地亲吻那里，带着感激与托付——他是那么的热爱暂居于此的灵魂，于是他感谢这流淌着旺盛生命力的肌肉，感谢他、它不曾一刻停歇的跳动。旋涡在亲吻与感激中才明白，自己早已遇见爱情。 

他起身，手沿着漂亮的脖颈，爬上那张端丽的脸颊，嫣红的嘴曾吐出刻薄的话，英挺的鼻子经常冷哼出声，最上面的是一只紫色又有点可怖眼睛，一道道圈好像年轮，另一只眼又平静得不像是陷于情欲的人。但就是这样冷漠的脸，漩涡却觉得生机勃勃，喜欢的不得了。他俯下身，对方伸出舌头，像猫一样眯起眼睛。 

一开始是简单的亲吻和舔舐，直到一只手探进裤子，宇智波才发出短促的哼声。他不由自主挺起胸膛，小腿弓起，脚一下一下摩擦身下的床单。漩涡的嘴唇滑过眼睛、耳廓、肩膀。宇智波仅剩的右手被冰凉的义肢举过头顶，腋下被舌头扫过，他感到瘙痒不已却不能动弹，腰背弓起又落下，只能大口喘气。漩涡亲吻到胸口，托起身下人的后背，白色的脖颈曲起，宇智波觉得世界在此时颠倒。他艰难地喊了声鸣人，声音有点哑，又听见空气里一声低沉的“嗯？”，下一秒嘴唇又被堵上。他想叫出来，大腿内侧和性器被另一只滚烫的手揉捏抚摸，于是他只能把手插进金灿灿的脑袋里，抓住对方的头发，摆动腰臀，暧昧地小幅度上下挺动。漩涡从亲吻中起身，剥下那条碍事的裤子，拎住两截健瘦的脚踝，从小腿一路吻向腿根，感受漂亮的肌肉在手里颤抖。他把两条腿分开按在床上，低头舔舐流水的阴茎和肛口。漩涡不是很会口交，只能尝试着用嘴唇包住牙齿，努力上下动作。对方随着他的动作嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤，身体一上一下扑腾，汗水就此从张开的毛孔溢出，把床单洇成深蓝色。他沉入欲海，没有发现一根手指伸进了后面的肉口。旋涡弯曲指节，寻找那个有点发硬的地方，快速按压几下后就被射了一嘴。他把精液咽下去，手指却还在抽插。宇智波的高潮被残忍地延长，他合拢腿再张开，身体挺起又落下，反反复复，像受伤的蝴蝶。嘴里留着水，发出“呵啊呵啊——”像婴儿一样的气喘。而直到身体里的手离开，他才重重摔回床上，两条腿无力交叠。  


漩涡脱下半湿的的短袖和仅剩的裤子，两具躯体终于赤裸相对。他们疯狂抚摸对方，恨不得把彼此融进自己的身体里去。宇智波张开腿，抓着旋涡的手探进自己的身体。一根、两根、三根，越来越多的快感让他前面不断冒水，眼睛也不断冒水。他伸着舌头喘息，太热了，夏天的夜晚实在是太热了。他闭上眼睛，叫漩涡进来。而后自己的身体就从最下面开始被劈开——他感觉什么又烫又硬的东西闯入了他的身体，像一把加热的、用来切黄油的刀，轻轻抽插。漩涡压下身体，他感到满足，在被包裹的一瞬不只是性快感，还有一阵心酸的幸福。他抽送得小心翼翼，像是害怕把身下人弄坏。  


宇智波用垂在他手肘的小腿蹭了蹭，  


“鸣人，使点劲。”他说，“这好舒服。”  


初经人事的年轻人并不知道自己将迎来什么。漩涡开始快速而大力的抽插，啪啪啪撞上臀肉的声音不绝于耳，宇智波很快就受不了了，他听见嘎吱嘎吱的床板声，呼哧呼哧的喘息声，他想像自己的身体是怎样被进入、顶弄、占有，小腿在撞击中一晃一晃地撞在坚硬的侧腰处，他想弓起身躯却被压得不能动弹。他睁开流泪的眼睛，余光里是在月光下闪耀的金发，旁边还有橘色的窗帘和熟悉的天花板——这一些煽情得像是他们在一起了。  
宇智波闭上眼睛，他四肢并用地搂紧在自己身上耸动的躯体，想把自己变成一只小船

**“淹死我。”**

下一秒他就被翻过来，张开大腿跪趴在床上，腰肢无力地垂下。滚烫的胸膛压上来，他的手被按住，阴茎再一次插进来——更深、更用力，像要把他劈开。他无法忍受地仰头，张嘴尖叫，口水流的下巴都是。又觉得羞耻，低头咬住枕头发出闷哼声。漩涡却立马把枕头抽开——  


“鸣人！”他失控地大喊，可漩涡咬住了他的耳廓，  


“草你的宇智波佐助。” 

“啊！啊！啊！啊！”他在黑夜里大叫出声，像淋雨的小鸟。头发因为汗水全黏在脸上，腿根止不住地颤抖着，每次要倒下时都会被对方的膝盖顶住，下面还不断流水。可对方还是不依不饶，空出来的金属义肢按压小腹和鼠蹊，又时不时撸动贴在肚皮上的阴茎，前后的快感让他觉得自己可能看不到明天的太阳。 

“不行了不行了不行了！”  


突然提高声音，灭顶的快感像海啸一样袭来。宇智波的手指和脚趾都神经质地张开又合上，  


“呜呜呜呜呜！！”他尖叫出声，整个人都往旁边倒下去。漩涡一把抱住他的腰，紧紧扣住那只张开又合拢的手，把它压在床垫里。他也快高潮了，顶弄的速度不由自主越来越快，直到怀里的人停止挣扎。  


漩涡在最后一刻退出来，射在了对方的腿上。 

“晚安。”  


“嗯。” 

他们互相抱紧，带着彼此的气息睡了。

“你要走了吗？”  


“嗯。”  


漩涡睁眼，看到宇智波已经准备完毕了，正坐在床上看着他。  


“我冲个澡送你。”  


**_如果自己没睁眼，他会看多久？_** 漩涡这么问自己。

“嗯”对方任是没说什么，看着他进厕所间。 

他们出门的时候，太阳刚刚出一半，把天边染成紫红色。  


“佐助，”漩涡指着东边，“不知道还以为现在是傍晚呢。”  


“是啊。”他回应。  


他们一路无言地走到村口， 

“可以了”，宇智波开口，“回去吧鸣人。”  


漩涡只是静静看着对方，朝霞染红眼前人温柔的脸，他的心里突然涌上了巨大的悲伤和不解，  


_**为什么我不能和他在一起呢？**_  


他这么想，觉得眼泪又要掉下来，便开口说，  
“佐助，我帮你把头发扎起来吧。”  


宇智波顺从地转身，感受到不稳的指节在发间小心翼翼地穿梭，过了好几分钟，才听到一句“好了。”于是他又转回来，看着那双通红的双眼，  


“鸣人，”他尽自己全部力气一把抱住对方，想说些什么却不知从何说起， **“保重。”**

宇智波放下手，头也不回地离开，上路。他看到朝霞逐渐消失，太阳的光芒将照耀整个大地，身后传来一声声的“佐助！再见！佐助你一定要保重！你要保重！”  
平稳的步子一刻也没有停下，直到一声不同寻常的声嘶力竭，  


**“佐助！”** 那个声音顿了顿，似乎是在犹豫， **“我爱你！”**  
他停下了，  


**“佐——助！我——爱——你——！”**  


**“宇智波——佐——助！我——爱——你！”**

漩涡望着那个坚决的背影，他一遍又一遍地喊着我爱你，我爱你，把哭泣变为呐喊，用要把灵魂呕出来的力气大喊我爱你，直到那个一直笔挺的身躯消失在自己模糊的视线中，直到夏末的太阳烤在他身上，让他落在地上的眼泪都无影无踪。 

**_这是我这辈子最后一个夏天。_** 他想。  


**_我会成为木叶的保卫者、七代目，会是村子里的英雄。有一天会和一个好女人在一起，会拥有一双儿女，在人到中年的时候的担心他们早恋，进入更年期和妻子吵架，然后变老，死亡，最后变成纸头上的几个字。_**  
但绝不仅仅是这样。在他一段隐秘而不为人知的生命里，只有那样的一个夏天，在某个满是繁星的夜晚和朝霞漫天的清晨，孕育了一个只有两个人知道的炽热，又温柔的秘密，而这个秘密会在未来每一刻痛苦，每一次迷茫，每一刹那怀疑自己时提醒他，就如同闪亮的星星那样诉说， 

****

**“我爱你。”**

****

他会铭记那个夜晚，永远记得有那么一个人对自己怀有超过热爱这美丽世间万物的热爱，这份爱是那样的忠贞似铁又充满力量，以至于能够支持他熬过每一个无法忍受的孤独的时刻。 

****

****

**他拥有爱情。**

****

**Author's Note:**

> 首先非常感谢看到这里的人！  
> 这篇的灵感正如概述所说，来自蒲宁的《寒秋》，另一方面更主要是来自陈慧娴版本的千千厥歌。  
> 前天偶然听到了这首歌，就去查了查歌词，把我秒到了！又一秒联想到了鸣佐，于是就写了这篇。  
> 有人可能会不理解。为什么他们没有在一起？我已经提过，因为他们的社会身份决定了他们无法像传统意义上的长相厮守。但是在我眼里，爱情的形式是多种多样的。所以这篇也是我自己的一个体现吧！爱情是神秘又荒唐的。但是我更觉得爱是一份支持的力量，是飘忽不定的生命力的锚，是被坚定地选择和信任。所以我认为鸣佐即使最后没有在一起，也符合我心中的爱情。  
> 其实我对火影的结局没什么太大怨念，单独人物变化(成长)是没什么太大问题的，但是这个CP啊，这个女性角色的处理啊，不是我说，鸣樱佐香我觉得挺说得通的，你干嘛一定要搞得男一男二都和同妻骗婚渣男一样啊......  
> 所以对于这篇，如果您喜欢，那么我很荣幸，假如您不喜欢，觉得OOC，那么我再次抱歉。  
> 最后感谢花费时间阅读到这里的人！感谢你们！！！XD


End file.
